Adorable, Sexy, Perfect
by Vixenfur
Summary: Fill for the kink meme- and a birthday present to my Natsuki roleplay partner! The request was simply 'naked apron' so enjoy! NatsuYuki.


"N-Natsuki, is this seriously... isn't this weird...?"

Yuki pushed the fabric down farther, somehow hoping it'd magically stretch and become actual clothing or something ridiculous around those lines. His eyes timidly jumped from the ground to Natsuki's amused smirk, and he fiddled with his hands, trying to hold his devastatingly obvious boner down and out of sight. It clearly wasn't working, due to Natsuki's own lustful gaze.

"It's sexy to me," he murmured in response, his brown eyes trailing slowly over Yuki's trembling frame. The small of Yuki's back was pressed to the kitchen counter, Natsuki's apron tied around his waist. Yuki was completely naked besides that apron, and watching the redhead flush to a shade as dark as his hair was absolutely adorable. It turned Natsuki on, and he slipped his hand under Yuki's chin, forcing them to look into each other's eyes.

Yuki whimpered slightly, trembling with all of his effort to hold down the apron to cover his 'problem' and stretch the fabric as far as it could go without destroying the apron. Natsuki's flawless, sexy gaze directed towards him didn't make it any easier. Even though they've been dating for months now, Yuki still got embarrassed, especially when things like _this_ happened.

Natsuki's slender fingers worked their way downwards, pushing Yuki's hands away and gripping his length through the apron. Yuki squeaked, his teeth clenching and his breaths coming short with pleasure. Natsuki started to move his hand, pushing that scratchy fabric against his erection. The intense friction caused Yuki to shudder and moan, tilting his head back and arching his back.

Natsuki took advantage of the opportunity and bit down on Yuki's soft neck, sucking softly and leaving a faint mark just above his collarbone. Yuki squirmed, his knees shaking and his toes curling as Natsuki licked up his jaw, leaving occasional nips and kisses every now and then.

"You're so beautiful, Yuki..."

Yuki's heart flipped with every compliment Natsuki told him, every time he told Yuki that he was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. Yuki was a sucker for romantics, especially when the other was cheesier than cheese itself. Though, Yuki's random thoughts of cheese diminished as Natsuki whispered into his ear.

"Beautiful, sweet, adorable, sexy, _perfect_..."

Yuki squeezed Natsuki's shoulders, shivers rolling down his back, his chest rising and falling quickly during the moment of silence that settled in the kitchen. Though, that silenced was disrupted as Natsuki pulled back, kissing Yuki suddenly as his hand started pumping Yuki's length through the apron. Yuki gasped before Natsuki's lips covered his own, and muffled yelps and groans were heard. Yuki leaned against Natsuki, an indescribably good feeling flowing through him now.

"A-ah, god, _yes_..." Yuki whimpered out loud when Natsuki pulled back, his heels slipping slightly on the tiled floor. In response, Natsuki stopped briefly to pick Yuki up and carry him to the couch, where he laid down his precious boyfriend. He took a moment to look at the sight below him- Yuki's knees bumping into each other tightly, showing just a little of what's underneath... his hair pushed out in random directions, his face a deep pink, eyes looking innocently at him, covered in a haze of lust. Natsuki made sure to stare long enough for Yuki to squirm and blush, and Natsuki couldn't help but to smile at his innocence before he removed his glasses, everything becoming a blur except for when he was really close.

Natsuki crawled over Yuki, slipping his hand around Yuki's narrow hips and brushing his fingertips along his soft bottom. Yuki shuddered and bit his lip, arching up at the touch. Natsuki smirked as he felt for the strings of the apron, and he pulled it loose, knowing the apron was still around the redhead's neck. Yuki fell back onto the couch, blinking up at Natsuki before the black-haired boy grabbed the lube - which was so conveniently placed on the coffee table-, dipping his fingers in it and applying a generous amount to his fingers.

Yuki squirmed slightly, knowing what was coming. He tensed, but then remembered that the last time he did that, everything hurt for... quite a while. Instead, he forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. Yuki then looked up to Natsuki lovingly, his eyes shimmering with admiration at his.. perfect boyfriend. Yes, Natsuki was dorky. Yes, Natsuki was a bit grumpy in the morning. Yes, Natsuki had an unhealthy obsession with chocolate doughnuts. But all of those little quirks and differences in the other boy made Yuki love him even more, and that's what made him perfect.

Yuki found himself groaning as Natsuki slid his fingers inside, three in all at once because they've done this quite a few times now to where Yuki was used to it, especially if there was plenty of lubrication. Yuki spread his legs slightly as Natsuki started to move his fingers, his eyes flickering up to gaze at Yuki's face. He leaned a bit closer so that every little detail came in focus, and he smiled lovingly.

"I love being able to see you like this..." Natsuki whispered, pecking Yuki's cheek softly. Yuki smiled a little, which caused Natsuki to blush himself. He couldn't stand Yuki's smile- in a good way. Whenever Yuki smiled, Natsuki would blush, his heart would race and everything else he was thinking before was just... gone. That smile was perfect, flawless, adorable. He could never compare it to anyone else's smile...

Yuki's moans and whimpers turned Natsuki on even more, and he leaned down, licking Yuki's jaw before pulling his fingers out and unzipping his pants. He pulled out his own member, pumping himself to spread the lubrication. He shivered and groaned slightly, which caused Yuki's heart to skip and his face to flush. The sight made Yuki more embarrassed than he was before, and he bit the back of his hand, trying to look away, but unable to.

Natsuki finally stopped himself and pressed the head to Yuki's stretched-out entrance, locking their eyes. "Are you ready?" He always asked before they made love- he couldn't just shove his way in, unless Yuki clearly wanted that. Yuki nodded, making sure he was relaxed, despite his speeding heart.

"Natsuki..."

His lover's name escaped his lips as he entered Yuki, and the tone of Yuki's voice caused him to moan as well, moving himself deep inside of his boyfriend.

The entire time, Yuki's mind was blurry, his body warm and his lips tingling with Natsuki's loving kisses, stars sparking in his vision from every movement Natsuki made. He was in heaven, complete bliss, especially when Yuki would say his name, whisper his name, scream his name...

Once it had all ended, Natsuki was holding Yuki close, nuzzling into his poofy, soft hair, breathing in his scent._ Like the ocean, absolutely perfect..._

"Natsuki?" Yuki whispered, moving a bit to look up at his boyfriend. Natsuki smiled a little, loving Yuki's questioning gaze. He was cute, like a little kid who didn't know how to do a math problem.

"I still have the apron on... and I don't wanna ruin it..." he murmured, "Can I take it off...?" Natsuki laughed a little, embarrassed by the whole situation. He couldn't help it. Ever since he saw Yuki with his work apron on, he started to fantasize about...

"Sure," Natsuki whispered, pulling it over Yuki's head and from in between their bodies, and tossing it on the floor. It'd be washed later.

Yuki nuzzled close to him, honestly not caring so much about the apron getting destroyed. He really just wanted to feel Natsuki's soft shirt against his skin... even though Natsuki was still clothed and Yuki was bare naked, he loved Natsuki's clothing. Always soft and comfy while also being stylish... he smiled a little, kissing Natsuki's neck with all of the confidence he had. Natsuki tensed, blushing a bit at the random kiss. It wasn't like Yuki to randomly do that, and Natsuki's neck was most defiantly his weakness spot. "Yuki?"

"Yeah...?" Yuki closed his eyes, nuzzling close to Natsuki, breathing in his comforting scent.

"I love you..." Yuki smiled at Natsuki's words, and he hugged his boyfriend tighter as he responded.

"I love you, too.


End file.
